


five more minutes

by kpop-till-you-drop (gypsophilasscribbles)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hugs, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, snuggle pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsophilasscribbles/pseuds/kpop-till-you-drop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone needs a cuddle sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	five more minutes

When Hakyeon gets back to the dorm room he’s met with darkness and an eerie silence only disturbed by the humming air con, and the muted snores coming from Wonsik’s room. 

Throwing his gym bag to the floor, he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and settles down in front of the TV. The living room is basked in harsh white light as he flicks through the channels, keeping the volume on its lowest setting. He doesn’t feel like going to sleep yet, adrenaline still thrumming beneath his skin, muscles sore from practising over and over and over again but years of finishing practise only to then rush off to an interview or performance keeping him awake. 

He can feel the sweat still cooling against his skin, uncomfortable and sticky, and he knows he should probably take a shower but from his slumped position on the couch, the distance to the bathroom just seems way too far. 

One of the doors in the corridor opens with a creek that penetrates the calm quiet; Hakyeon hears the sound of sock-covered feet shuffling across the hardwood floor. 

He doesn’t turn to see who it is - long, muscular arms winding around his waist reveal the newcomer’s identity. 

Even though Taekwoon towers above Hakyeon, he always wraps his arms around Hakyeon’s waist instead of his shoulders. Even in their trainee days when Hakyeon was even slighter, Taekwoon had wound himself around the other like a vine wraps itself around a tree. Hakyeon liked to think it was because he was a steady provider of stability but, it was more likely Leo just enjoyed being coddled; and Hakyeon was happy to comply. 

With fluidity similar to that of a cat, Taekwoon slides onto the couch behind him, arms snug around Hakyeon’s waist and chin nestling on his shoulder. 

Neither speaks. Hakyeon continues flicking aimless through the channels with Taekwoon’s breath warm and ticklish against his neck. 

Another door swings open, soft light spilling out into the dim room. 

Sanghyuk’s tall figure appears silhouetted in the light. He takes a moment to rub the sleep out of his eyes before slumping on top of his hyungs. Their youngest can barely fit on the couch, his lanky frame far too large for the two-seater causing his legs to dangle off the edge. 

Hakyeon grunts as Sanghyuk gets comfortable - which involves pointy elbows digging into dangerous places and the entire weight of a fully grown 20-year-old pressing against his chest. 

Taekwoon chuckles softly into Hakyeon’s ear while he reaches around him to gently steer the youngest into a position that ensures he isn’t crushing Hakyeon’s lungs. Once he’s comfortable, Sanghyuk grins smugly, flashing Hakyeon a cute pout and peace sign which earns him a sharp poke in the side. 

He jolts with an indignant squawk. Now Hakyeon’s the one with the smug smile. 

Jaehwan appears not long after, whining sleepily about noisy maknaes. He’s stolen one of Sanghyuk’s hoodies as retribution, the material swallowing up his slim frame, making him closely resemble a small child. He plonks down on the floor with his back resting against Hakyeon’s thighs, still whining quietly. 

Hakyeon runs his fingers through the other’s freshly dyed hair, effectively shushing him. The strands are still brittle and dry, and Hakyeon misses the soft brown locks Jaehwan had managed to hang onto for so long. He knows it will eventually soften again and he can’t deny how good the older looks blonde. 

Jaehwan then monopolises control of the remote and eventually settles on a channel showing repeats of ‘The Heirs’. 

The four of them get about halfway through the first episode before Wonsik shuffles out. First, he walks past them, brain still muddled with sleep, and disappears into the kitchen. Hakyeon can hear the running tap and when Wonsik appears again there’s a glass in his hand. He walks past them bleary-eyed, heading back into the bedroom. 

He reappears moments later with an adorably confused look on his face. 

Hakyeon wants to laugh, picturing the cogs slowly beginning to whirr in Wonsik’s head before he decides to sit with them; Jaehwan does laugh, giggling into his sleeve. Wonsik lifts Sanghyuk’s legs (who squeaks irritably) sitting down and redepositing them on his lap. Sanghyuk wriggles, grumbling as he tries to get comfy again, but is placated when Wonsik begins massaging his legs. 

Last to appear is Hongbin. 

He looks at them all, arms crossed and a familiar judgmental expression set on his face. Jaehwan pats the space on the floor beside him, barely glancing up from the TV. 

With an obnoxiously put upon sigh, Hongbin shuffles over, dropping down beside Jaehwan and allowing the older to throw an arm around his shoulder, his head resting on Jaehwan’s narrow shoulder. 

Hakyeon bites back his grin, and he can feel Taekwoon huff back a giggle at Hongbin’s antics. 

Under the cover of darkness, in the earliest hours of the morning, they allow themselves to show the sides too fragile to be shown during the harsh light of day; finding comfort in one another without thousands of eyes eagerly watching. 

  
  


  


When the manager wakes up, he finds them - a pile of tangled limbs, crooked necks and dead arms. But all of them are sleeping peacefully, and he decides another five minutes couldn’t hurt. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm grateful for any Kudos and Comments, it's what keeps me writing :3


End file.
